


Nice and full

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor have kidnapped Logan to have some fun with him, whether he wanted it or not.





	Nice and full

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 4: gags!  
Posting a bit earlier due to AO3's programmed down time. Enjoy!

Logan opened his eyes wide as soon as he woke up. He anxiously looked around, finding himself tied to a bed when he tried to get up.

He remembered way too well how he got in that situation: Creed had ambushed him in a dark alley and knocked him out.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

He struggled against his restraints, but his nemesis had made sure his claws were useless in his position; his hands were firmly cuffed to the sides of the metal bed frame and his legs were tied so that they were forced in an M position. He was completely exposed and vulnerable, especially since he was naked too.

"Took you long enough to wake up, runt." Victor mocked him as he walked closer.

Logan growled at him.

"You fuckin' bastard!" he spat with hate.

Creed theatrically brought a hand on his chest, grinning in amusement as he replied with sarcasm.

"You hurt me, I just wanna have fun together."

The hero only growled angrily.

"I know how to make you relax." Victor purred.

He went to a table too far away and high for Logan to see what was on it, carefully choosing a couple of things to bring back to the bed.

"Don't you dare even _think_ of using _those_ on me!" Wolverine exclaimed at the sight.

"A bit too late for that." Creed chuckled.

He grabbed the hero's jaw and forced him to open his mouth wide before thrusting a dildo-shaped gag inside. He tied it to Logan's head so that he couldn't spit it out, then he patted his cheek.

"Much better." he commented in amusement.

Wolverine's muffled voice was clearly a list of curses and insults from what could be deduced by his angry tone.

"Sorry, I can't understand you, try to speak more clearly." Victor mocked him again, laughing at his useless struggles. "What? You want more? Sure!"

Logan was screaming in protest by then, but nothing he said could be understood.

Sabretooth grabbed a wavy sound and unceremoniously pushed it into his victim's dick.

The hero arched his back and groaned in pain, increasing his efforts into freeing himself. He obtained nothing but more pain as the sound moved into him.

"Mh, something's missin'." Victor mumbled to himself.

He distractedly took the small sphere that prevented the metal sound from disappearing into the other's dick and moved it up and down, forcing more groans of pain out of Logan.

"Ah! Yes!" He exclaimed while pushing it all in again.

He got up and walked back to the table, retrieving a cock-ring and a small metal object - Logan had no idea what it was, but he surely was about to find out.

The hero could do nothing to prevent Victor from grabbing his dick and forcing the ring down to its base, then he discovered what the other thing was: Creed used it to secure the sound to its place in order to prevent it from accidentally coming out.

Sabretooth then started to masturbate him.

Wolverine's muffled sounds of protest were gradually replaced by moans of pleasure as he got hard in his nemesis's hand. He didn't want to get aroused by it, but there was nothing he could do about his own physiological reactions to the stimulation and it filled him with shame knowing it.

"Now you're almost perfect." Victor purred.

Logan's glare was rendered useless by his excited panting and flushed skin.

Creed made his last trip to the table and returned with two small nipple pumps and a big vibrator.

The hero's eyes widened in horror at that sight; it wasn't because it was the first time his nemesis had used that kind of stuff on him, but because he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do: he was going to drive him mad with pleasure and pain, to the point he would be forced to beg for release.

He tried to prevent the other from doing whatever he wanted to him, but it was all useless; Victor easily kept him still long enough for him to place the nipple pumps on his victim, flicking them to check if they were secured, then he roughly pushed the vibrator inside him and turned it on.

"All your holes're nice an' full now, ain't you happy?" he mocked him.

Logan tried to protest, but he could only moan loudly when his nemesis started to move it in and out, changing its angle to search for the better position to fix it.

"Bingo." he commented with a grin when Wolverine almost shouted against his gag.

He kept it still to continuously stimulate the runt's most sensitive spot, getting aroused by his muffled excited sounds and the way he struggled and shivered.

It didn't take long for Sabretooth to feel the need to free his dick, wrestling with his zipper a bit before managing to open it. He sat in a more comfortable position between Logan's legs and jerked himself off.

Logan could feel the arousal grow and grow, warm waves of pleasure generating from his stimulated spots, crossing his whole body and pooling in his groin. He felt his pride and stubbornness being drowned by pleasure, which built up to the point in which he couldn't think clearly anymore.

When their eyes met Victor couldn't contain himself any longer: he pulled the vibrator out of the hero to replace it with his own dick, ramming into him without holding back. He considered tossing the toy away, then a better idea flashed into his mind and he pressed it against the small cage on the tip of Logan's dick.

Wolverine howled in pleasure at that, the vibration coursing through the sound and stimulating him from the inside. His whole body started to shake as he got more and more frustrated, the pleasure turning into pain as it got impossible to bear.

"Ah, fuck!" Creed said in appreciation.

He thrust as hard and fast as he could into the other's spasming insides, his claws digging deeply into Logan's hips and drawing blood. The hint of its metallic smell was enough to push him over the edge, coming deep inside the other.

He didn't stop though, barely slowing down for moment before picking up his pace again.

Wolverine started to sob and whine against his gag, his eyes filling with tears that rolled down his temples as he was fucked mercilessly again and again, his hole getting more slippery and sore as Victor came repeatedly inside him.

"You wanna cum?" the latter panted.

He was close to his umpteenth orgasm and he felt generous enough to let the runt have one too before ending their date.

It took a few second to Logan to understand what he was asked, but he promptly nodded and begged against his gag.

Creed tossed away the vibrator and tore the cage off, immediately followed by the sound. Pre-cum instantly started to flow out of Wolverine's dick, dripping on his belly. The villain half-grinned in amusement, thrusting some more to bring himself closer to the edge, then he roughly removed the cock ring leaving a few small trails of blood as his claws scraped the thin skin.

Logan shouted out in pleasure as he came hard on himself, trembling from head to toe and rolling his eyes backwards.

Victor let out a low growl as he unloaded one last time, finally stopping and enjoying his post-orgasm.

They both panted for a while, Wolverine almost falling asleep for the sheer strength of his orgasm.

He was prevented from doing that by the other's movements, who pulled out of him and watched in satisfaction as his cum started to drip out of his victim's twitching abused hole.

That was enough for Logan to clear his mind again and resume his struggles and his incomprehensible insults.

"I know, I know, it's not fair you came only once. But don't worry, I got the solution." Victor said with an evil grin.

He grabbed the vibrator and pushed it back inside Wolverine, making sure it would stay in position before getting up.

He watched in amusement as Logan began to moan again, fixing his dick back into his trouser.

"Well, have fun, runt. Someone'll find you sooner or later."

He laughed as he walked away, ignoring the other's pleading and his angry sounds.


End file.
